


Please Don't Leave

by dancinginthesunlight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Kinda?, M/M, i dont really know what happens, its really quick paced, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/pseuds/dancinginthesunlight
Summary: "Please don't leave," Dan muttered, feeling childish yet crossing his fingers all the same.





	

Dan lay next to Phil, his head on Phil's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He sighed, shuffling closer and wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. Phil ran his fingers through Dan's hair before letting his hand come to rest on Dan's shoulder.

"What's up Bear?" He asked, adjusting the two of them so that he could look Dan in the eye.

"Nothing Phil. Why would you think that?" Dan mumbled, avoiding Phil's eyes.

"Dan, I'm serious. You're never this clingy and you've been avoiding me all day, every day, for the past week. I know something's wrong. Just tell me, Dan." Phil said, moving so he was sitting across from Dan.

"And I'm serious too, Phil, I'm fine leave me alone." Dan harshly turned away and made to leave the room before Phil grabbed his arm.

"Dan, just tell me! Stop being such a child!"

"FINE! You want to know what's wrong?! It's you! You say I've been avoiding you? I haven't seen you properly for weeks because you're always out with someone else and you always 'forget' to tell me! You say I've been clingy? I want to spend time with you and you're never here! Sleeping is the only time I get to see you and half of the time you piss off to your own bed and make out that I'm invisible! What do I have to do to get you to pay attention to me for more than three seconds? I would love to know because quite frankly, I don't recall doing anything to piss you off so bad! Why are you leaving me all the time? Why do you think that I'll be okay, not knowing where you are or if you're safe? I sit here worried all day, too scared to leave the apartment in case you come home injured or something! You're my boyfriend Phil! You should be the one who wants to spend time with me but you're NEVER HERE!" By the time Dan had finished his rant, he was breathing heavily, tears running rapidly down his face. Phil remained silent and watched as his boyfriend broke into pieces.

"Fucking hell Phil," The anger was suddenly replaced; sadness filled Dan's face as he tried not to cry any harder than he already was. "What have I done wrong? Do you not love me anymore? Do you want me to leave?" He asked pathetically, arms hanging by his sides and head bowed slightly, so he was looking more at the dull duvet of his bed, than the bright blue eyes of his boyfriend. "I will if you want me too. I just… I don't want you to avoid me and then lie to me – to us – and pretend its all okay." Dan trailed off and averted Phil's gaze as he scuffed his toes against the floor. He was starting to feel somewhat self conscious about the fact that he was standing in his boxers with a tear stained face whilst Phil scrutinized the younger male. After some time of pure silence, Phil got up, kissed Dan's cheek and left the room without a word.

"Please don't leave," Dan muttered, feeling childish yet crossing his fingers all the same. "Please don't leave, please don't leave, please don't le-" Dan froze his mindless chanting, breath held; hoping to all the gods he didn't believe in that Phil wouldn't close that door. However, Dan wasn't a partially lucky person and he felt tears spring to his eyes as the door closed firmly with a resounding click that seemed to echo around Dan's head for what seemed like eternity. Tears spilling once more, Dan collapsed to the ground, pulling his duvet off of his bed, wrapping himself up securely. Whilst Dan didn't like it, – no he hated it – he had gotten his answer. Snuggling himself into the duvet Dan let his eyes shut. I'll start packing tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
